Never Say Die
by sunchased
Summary: Eva suddenly jumped from our dimension to My Hero Academia! Travel with her as she tries to be an average teenage girl being suddenly dropped into the top hero class in U.A. From having awkward crushes to dealing with super villains, Eva has recently gotten more than she bargained for. Maybe she can manage? (Bakugo X OC) I update every Monday!
1. Chapter 1

Never Say Die

Chapter 1: Jumping Head First

* * *

A/N: Howdy! So...here is my first ever My Hero Academia fanfiction. I've been really inspired lately! I might as well write while I feel the inspiration bubbling! So just a heads up this story will have foul language. Also this story will have a pairing! OC x? Its not official who it is yet. I'm kinda just letting things happen when I write so stay tuned in you're interested. I'll undated every Monday! I already am almost done with chapter 3. If I keep it up at this pace I'll be updating regularly. I hope you enjoy!

Sorry for any errors. I suck at proofreading!

* * *

Lightning danced around me in the sky above. Its flashing fingers stretched throughout the dark sky. Cars, people and time stopped. Before me stood a giant mirror of sorts. I saw myself staring confused and bewitched. I had the inevitable urge to touch it. Walking slowly I moved towards it.

Looking back at what happened it was a strangely familiar feeling. Like I was coming home. I was filled with nostalgia. Have I done this thing before?

And by _thing_ I mean, have I ever bent time and space and jumped through dimensions?

It was strangely easy and difficult all at the same time. It came naturally but, I could feel the strain on my body as the world around me froze. I felt as if weights were on my shoulders. I moved at slow yet hyperactive speeds through a million lives around me. Moments were crystallized and fixated yet...I could move through it as if I was browsing a catalog.

Then it happened.

The moment I touch the mirror, the gateway, I felt as if my body had a one way ticket on the fastest rollercoaster known to man. The G-force was incredible! My stomach seemed to turn inside out. My brain fired and felt like a hail storm of electricity.

What was happening?

One minute I was walking through downtown of my small town in the middle of nowhere and the next I know, I was hurtling through an electrical black void. I know this must sound confusing but, how does one explain dimension jumping to someone who has never done it before? It's like describing the color blue to someone who is blind. It's hard to put into words. Then I saw it. The electric storm began to clear and I saw a pinprick of light. Soon that pinprick grew larger and larger. I reached out to touch it, hoping it could anchor me through whatever I was going though and experiencing. Suddenly I popped through the enlarging pinprick. I was falling face first through a gray sky. Dark, black clouds parted as I plummeted.

"Shit!" I could feel myself panicking.

I was heading toward the ground and fast! I tried to grab onto something out of reflex but, I grabbed nothingness. The wind whistled around me and was deafening. The patchwork ground quickly began to flesh out and became a scrawly cityscape with tall skyscrapers and small bustling cars. I threw my hands up the protect my face out of instinct.

 _There is really no point,_ A small voice echoed through my head. _At the rate you're falling, you'll hit the ground with a splat._

Well, I guess this was it. Damn. I felt oddly calm despite all this. I closed my eyes as the ground came up to kiss me. Suddenly, I felt something hit me like a train! Something strong and powerful grabbed a hold of me, cradling me. I felt my body shoot sideways as the unknown power held onto me as if its life depended on it.

"I AM HERE!" A loud voice boomed in my ear as I came to sudden stop. I heard the loud cracking and crumbling of pavement.

Instantly sounds of the city came rushing to my ears. I heard a plethora of voices. Cars honked and sirens sounded. I then felt droplets of water began to fall on my face. I slowly peeled my eyes open and realized that the _thing_ that caught me was in fact a behemoth of a man. His strong corded arms were holding me like a vice, bridal style. As I stared up at the man the droplets,which turned out to be rain, fell harder.

"Where am I?" I croaked out. My voice sounded feeble. Funny that was the first thing I ask, as if I knew from the beginning I was traveling through dimensional planes.

My eyes, up until this point, were seeing triple and were blurry on top of that. I felt like I was looking through a kaleidoscope. Finally my eyes fixated on the man above me. His smile never faltered and was bright. He had a pair deep set eyes and blonde hair that was slicked back. However two large pieces of hair stuck up from his head like antennas.

Wait….

"All Might?"

Then instantaneously I felt darkness enveloped my vision as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Do you have any tens?" I asked dryly.

"No...go fish."

With a bored sigh I drew card from the pile and begrudgingly looking at it.

"Damn it." I whispered. My luck was terrible. Not just in dimensional travel but also in Go Fish.

My partner I was playing against laughed. He was a tall man wearing a gray military suit complete with cap and bulletproof vest. His name was Reo. Lieutenant Nakamura Reo to be exact. He was a tall, young man with dark eyes and a dark shaven head to boot. He had an easy going manner about him but, I could tell he was always on alert. You never know when a sixteen year old girl could whip out a weapon from thin air and start attacking people. That was _their_ logic at least.

 _That's not even how my quirk works!_ I thought defensively.

At least I _think_ …Honestly the whole quirk thing was, how do I put it in layman's terms, _hella'_ confusing. We didn't have quirks in my world. Everyone was plain Jane as can be.

Reo said with a smile. "Any fives?"

I shook my head. He drew a card and then laid down a set of queens.

"Any twos?" I asked.

He shook his head and I drew a card. Yes! A two! I laid down a set of twos and smiled triumphantly. Sad, I know but, I took my victories when and where I could.

"Got any threes?" He then asked.

"You would think I'd be used to this by now. How long has it been? A year right?" I sighed loudly shaking my head and sat up straighter in my fold out chair. The metal creaked underneath me.

"You know I can't give you the specifics." Reo wagged his finger at me.

I held up my hands defensively. "You got me! You can't blame a girl for trying."

"Do you have any ones?" He asked innocently.

"Wait, you already asked?" I whispered. I then suddenly realized what Reo had done. In his own round-about way he just told me how long I had been here. That was just how Reo was. I think he felt sorry for me, what with me being locked up for so long with no contact with the outside world. Quickly I said, "Ah, no. No ones. Go fish, dude!"

So it had been a year. I had been locked in this white prison cell for one whole year. Damn. Ever since the day I came shooting out of the sky, I've been locked up under _observation_ a whole damn year. Apparently my entrance cause a lot of damage and a lot of panic. Not to mention I seemed to know things about the world I was in and they had no record of me ever existing. I should have kept my mouth shut in retrospective. But no! I was a damn blabbermouth. Claiming I knew that this world wasn't real and was fantasy in my world. Right when I woke up, I realized that I somehow I had jumped through another dimension. That was my theory anyway. And not just any dimension. I was in My Hero Academia. Somehow a manga, I read in my pass time, was real. It didn't seem possible at first. Surely I had hit my head hard and was in some lucid acoma in some hospital. I kept thinking that maybe one day I'd wake up and life would be back to normal.

 _Dang Mom, that was one crazy dream._ I'd say to my mother when I woke up. But I never woke up. The days stretch on and on and, I was still stuck in the heavily guarded cell. The authorities either saw me as a crazy person or a really dangerous person. Either way they weren't taking their chances and, I was under constant supervision. They were kind to me, so I guess it could be worse. I was allowed to bath and use the bathroom like a normal person. I was provided three meals a day and clean clothes. Mind you, the food was pretty much the same thing everyday and my clothes were nothing but a plain white pair of scrubs. However, beggars can't be choosers. They could have left me in some hole to rot.

Also the people who came and went treated me with respect. Every day I was visited by a nurse- a different one every day. They would check my vitals and record it. Once a month my blood was drawn. I had no clue why. I also saw a regular criminal psychologist. He would ask my story and what happened. I'd tell him the same thing every time. He would say vague things like _astounding_ or _incredible._ We did this same song and dance every two weeks! Soon I could tell my story in my sleep.

"Officer 2231-5 the Pilot is entering." Came a voice through Reo's walkie-talkie.

"Copy that." He answered quickly gathering the deck of cards. I handed him mine and he quickly pocketed them in his pants and went to the metal cell door.

 _The Pilot!_

I recognized that code name. That meant someone big was coming to see me. I've only seen the Pilot two times the entire time I've been locked up. Curiosity got the best of me. I found that my hands were beginning to sweat from nervousness. I stood up and straightened my shirt and smoothed any wrinkles out. As I was running my fingers through my hair, the cell door opened with a _whoosh._

Two armed guards walked in with a tall,thin man. The man was in his sixties I guessed. He wore a nicely tailored black suit and gray tie. His brown hair was slicked back and he wore a thick set of glasses. In his hand he held a large file. The Pilot motioned to the guards pointing to me. The two men quickly grabbed me and put a pair of thick manacles on my hands and feet. They then led me to my chair where I was previously playing Go Fish.

"Sit." Commanded the Pilot.

I sat down quickly and quietly. The Pilot sat down in the opposite chair that Reo was sitting in earlier. He laid down the large file on the cheap small fold out table between us. When he was done, he looked over his shoulder and said to Reo, "You may leave us."

Once Reo left, the cell closed with a _whoosh_ and click shut. The Pilot then he looked at me.

"Your name is Eva Roberts. That's the name you gave us. Am I correct?" The Pilot spoke evenly as he opened the file and begin sorting out papers. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and clicked it open.

"Yes." I answered.

He gave a sigh as he glanced over the papers in his hand. Finally he spoke. "A year ago today, you fell through the sky over a small prefect in Japan."

His eyes shifted to mine as if to see my reaction. I held his gaze trying to seem as open as I possibly could. I had nothing to hide.

Continuing he said, " You caused a lot of damage. Your entrance created a gigantic electrical storm as well a sonic boom that broke every glass window and damaged ear drums in a 60 mile radius."

I grimaced. I didn't realized it was that bad.

"You claimed to have known All Might and who he was, as well as some details of this world. We have no record of you though. None whatsoever." The Pilot paused staring at me as if to look for something. "You claim to be from a different world. One where this one does not exist except on paper and T.V."

"It sounds crazy when you say it out loud, I know but…." I felt uneasiness build up inside me. I looked down at my hands and fidgeted with my fingers.

"It does sound ludicrous." He commented plainly. "However…"

I looked up quickly.

"...every month we have taken your blood and ran extensive test, very expensive procedures. We've ran your blood through many databases and we found out that you simply don't exist. Also you seem to have a strange set of DNA. Our computer and programs simply find you an annoying anomaly."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"We honestly don't know what to do with you." The Pilot used his finger to push up his glasses. "We are wasting tax paying dollars and honestly we have no reason to keep also are _not_ allowed to keep you anymore."

Wait…

"You have displayed no criminal or violent tendencies and as much as your story is strange, we can't disprove anything. We had people suggesting that you possibly have a quirk we've not yet discovered. One that can jump through dimensions."

"So…"

"We are letting you go."

"I get to leave!" I felt my calm exterior brake and a huge smile spread on my face.

"Yes." The Pilot paused. "You will be monitored and watched. One slip up and you're back here."

"Wait, where will I go?"

"That, we will tell you when everything is set in stone."

I sighed in relief. I was gonna be free. Maybe get to see the sun again and go outside and be able to go where I wanted! The possibilities are endless! I prayed to whatever God that watched over me that nothing would ruin this chance.

* * *

A month passed by till everything was squared away. I found more and more people coming in and asking me questions or taking blood. It was obnoxious but, I was going to be free. That's all that mattered. I didn't care about anything else.

"Now remember the rules Ms. Eva." The Pilot said.

We were currently sitting in an expensive black car driving to where I'd be staying.

"Don't tell anyone anything. I'm here on scholarship. " I answered looking out the window. I could care less what Mr. Pilot was saying. All I cared about was I was gonna be free. Soon these cuffs where going to be off and, I could do whatever I wanted.

"Correct. A few of the school staff know of your situation but, we'd like to keep that number very small." Mr. Pilot fiddled with his cufflinks. "You are a student at U.A. and you'll be in class 1-A. You won't be doing any real hero work. You are mainly there so Aizawa Shouta can keep an eye on you. He has the ability to Erase any quirk for a time being. This will he handy if yours begins to act up. We don't want another incident like last time. You'll probably just be a teacher's aid and file paperwork. You'll be staying with him."

"Right."

"Now. We are almost here so be on your game."

We pulled up to a bunch of apartment style homes. They were plain, white and looked kind of small. The black car came to a stop. The guard in the passenger seat got out and came to my door. When he opened it, he unlocked my cuffs and allowed me to get out of the car. I rubbed my wrists. Those things were on tight.

Aizawa lived on the second floor of the apartments. The two guard, along with Pilot escorted me the right door. Pilot gave a small knock and, soon the door swung open slowly. A tall man with a bored yet tired expression answered the door. His long wavy hair was pulled back in a low, lazy ponytail. That, mixed with his thrown together clothing and small stubble that decorated his chin, made him look honestly like a bum.

 _Really?_ I thought skeptically.

"Aizawa Shouta?" Pilot asked.

"Yes." Aizawa's gaze shifted to me. "Is this the girl?"

"It is." Pilot nodded.

"Come inside." Aizawa stepped out of the way to let us through.

The inside looked like it had been cleaned recently and smelled of disinfectant. Inside the apartment, was a small living room with a tiny TV on one wall. On the others walls, were bookshelves filled with books and nick-nacks.

"Have a seat please." Aizawa motioned to the chairs.

"I hate to be rude but, we must to leave." Pilot adjusted his tie. "Before we leave...a word with you outside."

"Hmm" Aizawa grunted in agreement.

I sat on the small couch as Aizawa and Pilot exchanged words outside. I couldn't hear much besides muttering. I looked around the room while I waited. Glancing at the bookshelves my eyes took in all the titles of the books and little figurines. Most of the figurines I noticed, were little cats.

 _Meow_

Quickly I looked for the source of the sound. Over toward the kitchen area I saw a small fluffy gray cat with bright green eyes peeking out from behind the wall. The cat rubbed along the wall and slowly slinked toward me and meowed again. Sticking my hand down, I slowly reached for the cat making small clicking noises. The cat picked its ears up and trotted over bumping against my hand.

"I see you met Ai." Came a voice from my right toward the door.

I jumped quickly, retracting my hand and glanced wildly over to where Aizawa was standing. His arms were folded as he stared me down. I quickly stood up and shifted nervously.

"No, sit back down." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Make yourself at home. Your gonna be living here so might as well get comfortable."

I slowly sat back down and awkwardly looked around some more. I honestly hadn't thought of what I'd say in this situation. Normally, I was better at introductions. However, being locked up for a year with little to no contact kinda makes a person rusty at knowing how to interact with _people_ in general.

Finally I said, "Thanks for letting me stay here. I'm Eva."

"I know who you are." Aizawa sighed walking toward the kitchen. "Let's be real kid. I'll be upfront. Having a teenage girl living with me was not on my bucket list. You're not exactly something I planned but, if you mind your own business and pick up after yourself then we won't have any issues."

Ah so that's how we were playing it. I take it Aizawa wasn't the dotting parental guardian type. Not that I blamed him.

I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Affirmative."

"Now, I'll show you to your room." He walked toward the back of the apartment. I stayed seated not knowing what to do. Was I supposed to follow?

"Well come back here already." Aizawa huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry!" I quickly hopped from my seat and followed.

Aizawa stood at the end of the small hallway and opened the door to the left. I peeked inside and saw small twin size bed and a night stand. There were also a few boxes stacked toward the back wall.

"They already dropped off your clothes and things you'll need." He said as I walked in.

I set the small bag I had down and looked around the room. It was a bit bigger than my cell but not by much.

"I know its it's not much but, it'll do." He commented.

"I'm not complaining." I said with a smile. "It's better than that cell I was in."

Aizawa didn't say anything for awhile. Finally he said, "Well, I'll let you unpack and get settled. When you're hungry come on out."

Before he shut the door Ai darted in the room and jumped on my bed with a chirp. Aizawa rolled his eyes and shut the door leaving me alone for first in long awhile.

I must have organized my room for quite some time cause when I opened the door and walked out it was night time. I padded down the hallway toward the living room and kitchen area where Aizawa was watching TV on the couch.

"You finally emerged I see." He said not even looking at me.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

Aizawa got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. He got a bowl down from the cabinet and handed it to me.

"There is some rice in the refrigerator and fish. Its leftovers so nothing fancy." He said.

"That's fine." As I fixed my bowl I noticed Aizawa eyeing me up and down.

"What?" I asked without thinking.

"We have to talk about some things _Pilot_ said." Aizawa sat at a small table in the corner of the kitchen. When I joined him he continued. "I'll be honest. I don't agree with this. This is waste of my time and everyone else."

I winced at the harshness of his words.

"You're being allowed to be apart of the top class in U.A. That's a position that was bought, not earned. " Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well damn tell me how you really feel." I said without realizing it.

"Ah you're a smartass." Aizawa raised a brow. "by how you were acting when I first met you, I thought you weren't gonna make waves. Anyway the point is, is I'm not gonna let you just go on by taking it easy in my class. If you're gonna be students at a school for heroes, I'm sure gonna treat you as one. I won't let some suits tell me how to run my class."

"Fair enough." I said between bites of food as i ate quickly.

"Damn, kid slow down." Aizawa said. "It's not gonna run away from you."

"It's just so good. I can't help it!" I whined. "Best food I've ate so far."

"Did they even feed you there?" He asked.

"Yeah they did, but it literally was the same thing every day. I ate a sandwich and a bag of chips almost every day. Imagine eating that for a year."

"You were locked up for a year?"

"Yeah, did they not tell you." I asked curiously. "I was stuck in an observation cell for a year. I never saw anyone except the guards. They were nice enough and would play card games with me."

"Oh and and keep that you live here on the down low. I don't want people thinking you're getting favoritism." He added after a while, changing the subject.

"Sounds good to me."

"School starts in three weeks," Aizawa said. "tomorrow we're gonna get up early and go to the school."

"Why?"

Aizawa smiled wildly. "Training."

* * *

Three weeks later

Aizawa Shouta was what I like to call a sadistic little shit!

"Run faster Eva!" Aizawa shouted from across the field.

"Sir, yes sir!" I panted.

he was a tyrant and he knew it too. Loved it. I swear he went to sleep thinking of ways to make my life miserable. Every day he made me wake up at 5:30 in the morning and go the school's track field. And every day I had to run three miles as well had do a workout set. The whole thing took almost three hours to complete. It was awful. I remember the first day he told me start running.

"Why? Am I being chased?" I asked snidely. For that comment, I had to run and extra mile that day.

I finally finished my last lap the field for today. When I did, I collapsed on the ground. Closing my eyes I took in huge gulps of air as sweat dripped down my face. I let out a huge groan feeling utterly defeated. I soon sensed someone was standing over me. I opened my eyes and saw Aizawa. He looked down his nose at me with his arms crossed.

"What now?" I whined.

"Go shower. You're done for the day. You smell."

"You're an ass." I grunted.

"Hey you want to run another mile?"

"My bad! My bad!" I sat up and dusted my butt off getting rid of any dirt. "I still don't understand why you're making me run and workout so much."

Aizawa sighed turning to walk away. "Eva let's be real here. You're quirk isn't very useful but we don't know the extent of it. You are not in your dimension anymore. You're in this world. You may be stuck in it for a while and in this world, you need to be prepared. We have circumstances, especially as of late that require you to be the best you can be."

"True." I shifted my stance looking at my shoes. "Each day I wonder if I ever will go back. I had a family you know...a life. Do they miss me? Are they worried about me? I ask myself these things a lot."

Aizawa turned and looked at me. "Listen kid, I can't imagine having a quirk like yours. I imagine it's not a walk in the park for you. You just have to keep moving forward."

* * *

Monday

Today was the first day of class at U.A. I was so nervous I felt I could puke. Thank goodness I didn't. I roamed the hallway taking my time getting to my classroom. I had plenty of time since I've gotten here early due to riding with Aizawa to school. He was currently in the teacher's lounge doing well... teacher things. He had kicked me out and told me to go to class. I soon came to the large door that said A-1 on it.

"Well...this is it." I said opening the door. I quietly shuffled in and took my seat in the back. So far no one was in here yet, so it looks like I was the first one here. As I sat there my heart began to pound. Why was I so nervous? I've met a few people from the manga, mostly teachers, already but this was different. I couldn't pin down why I felt this way.

Not that I remember much of the manga anyway. I wish I could for the life of me but, no matter how hard I tried it was no good. I remember when I was sitting in my prison cell this last year, sometimes I would think for hours trying to think of something. Anything that was useful would have been nice. Sadly nothing would come to mind. Sure I remembered some characters but most the names and themes of the manga escaped me honestly. I did know and remember however, about All Might and his secret with Midoriya.

 _I better keep that to myself though._ I thought.

Number one, I wasn't allowed to share any details due to Pilot wanting to keep this all a secret. Also I didn't want to ruin how things were supposed to be. I decided no matter what I remembered, to try and let things go the way they should. No interference. Period. Too bad I had a shitty quirk that didn't do much good. Even if I wasn't a die hard fan it still would be cool to be able to fight alongside the main protagonist and friends. I realized that with my quirk I'd probably be a background character, just observing and watching.

By that time, a few students had entered the room quietly taking their seats. A few I didn't even recognize! God my memory was terrible. I did recognize the frog girl and the guy with glass but again...names escape me. More and more students filtered in. Including one I did recognize.

His name was Bakugou Katsuki and from I remembered he was a Grade A asswhipe. Sure deep….deep deep down this dude was a good , he was abrasive as hell and hella' smart. He stomped in the classroom with baggy pants and a bad attitude unsurprisingly. Looking at his chaotic champagne hair and his wild crimson eyes that were currently screwed in a deep scowl, I realized how much I needed to stay away from him. He was the last person I needed to make waves with. Unfortunately, I must had been very obvious with my staring cause his eyes snapped to mine.

"What are _you_ staring at Extra?" He viciously spat.

"Oops" I whispered, I flinching. I sunk into my seat hoping to disappear completely.

Bakugou smirked and threw his bag on his desk and loudly sat himself in his seat. Propping his foot on the desk he leaned back and laughed. The door opened as two more students came in. One was a cute girl with a round face and the other was a short boy with mossy green hair and freckles. It was Midoriya!

"Remove your foot from the desk, you hoodlum!" The guy with glasses stood up and walked over to Bakugou. His hands flapped stiffly and he continued, "Its insulting to the school as well as the craftsman who-."

"Yeah, yeah...I don't give two shits! What middle school did you go to _extra?"_ Bakugou's smile widened almost manically at the boy with glasses.

"My name is Iida Tenya! I went to Somei Private Academy!" Iida stiffly said.

"Ahhhhh an elitist! I should blow you to pieces, you extra!" Bakugou barked.

"A-are you ever a hero?! This is a _hero_ school!" Iida was clearly shocked.

Iida finally noticed the messy haired kid and made his way to Midoriya spouting about how he went to Somei again. I tuned out at that point and sighed. Man, I had a feeling this class was gonna be intense. Just the few interactions between the students were over the top. I was definitely gonna struggle to keep up. I was off my game socially due to not interacting with people for over a year.

"God, did you hear that jerk?" the girl beside me said. She had short, black hair cut in a stylish bob. The strange thing about her was she had long skin like tubes that ran from her ears and resembled earphone jacks. She looked at me and said, "I'm Jiro Kyoka."

"Eva Roberts." I answered. "Yeah he seems very….passionate."

"That's one way to put it." Jiro laughed resting her head on her hand. She looked over and asked, "You American?"

"Ah...yeah." I rubbed my hands together nervously. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not too bad. It's mostly the name."

"Oh right. I forgot about that." I answered sheepishly.

"All right class." Said a calm voice from upfront. The voice came from none other then Aizawa himself.

The class took a few seconds to quiet down but when it did he continued, "It took you guys eight seconds to calm down. You'll have to do better next. Time is a very precious resource and I don't like waiting it. I'm Aizawa Shouta and I'll be your homeroom teacher." Aizawa paused and grabbed something out of his sleeping bag he apparently was previously in. I guess I had missed that part. He pulled out a track suit that was navy with white stripes. "Now change into your gym clothes. We are heading to the field."

Apparently we were gonna test our quirks which caused me to panic. However Aizawa pulled me aside and said to just perform the tests normally and don't worry about it.

"Today you will be doing softball throwing, the standing long jump,the 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training and, last but not least, the seated toe touch. Bakugou you'll demonstrate." Aizawa handed Bakugou a strange looking softball, "Try it with your quirk"

Bakugou smirk and said, "Gladly."

He wound up his arm and when he let go a huge explosion throttled the ball through the air at an amazing speed. It shot up, up and away.

"Die!" He shouted as he threw it.

The kick back was crazy! Dust billowed around us. The wind flung my long hair backwards. I coughed as the dust began to settle.

"Holy Shit that was insane!" I choked.

Bakugou must of heard me cause he turned and smiled the biggest shit eating grin.

"Oh and by the way, those who do underwhelmingly well be considered hopeless and will be _expelled!"_ Aizawa smiled widely, "Your fate is in your hands."

Damn,I knew Aizawa was a sadistic bastard.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?! Eva hopped through dimensions and know has to survive in the world of My Hero Academia! I love Aizawa's and Eva's interactions together. I used to have a teacher that acted very similar to him. He was my high school 10th grade math teacher. Everyone was scared of him. He acted super tough and didn't put up with any bullshit. However, once you got to know him he was super awesome. He would bring breakfast for me and my friend if we visited his class. He also tutored me in my AP Calculus cause God knows I stink at math!

Tell me what you think! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Say Die

Chapter 2: An Arm Stretched Out

* * *

Author's Note: Woot woot! Chapter two ya'll! I hope you enjoy! Read the notes at the end when your done :)

As always sorry for any mistakes. I stink at proof reading.

* * *

As we started the quirk physical fitness test, Aizawa continued to talk about what it meant to be hero. He said it was up to us to correct the unfairness in the world. He also went on about how U.A. wasn't going to be a walk in the park. We would have full loads of class work, as well as rigorous hero training. The more and more he talk, the more and more I didn't like the sound of it. I was a lazy person at heart but, in the end I think I'd rather be out here throwing softballs and doing 100 chin-ups than be back in that white cell.

Soon we finally finished all the fitness exercises. I was surprised I wasn't in last place in every single one of them. I was actually pretty decent at the strength grip and the long distance jump. It almost went unnoticed that I didn't use a quirk the entire time. Almost. That was until Bakugou said something. God, he was gonna be a pain in my ass. Call it some sixth sense or whatever you will but, I could just _feel_ it. Deep in my bones they say.

"Hey what kinda game are you playin' at Extra?" He yelled as I finished the upper body part of our exercise. "You haven't used a quirk the entire time."

I helplessly looked at Aizawa.

"Uhh, it's kinda…" I started not knowing where I was going with my thought process. I was screaming internally.

Before I could finish, Aizawa said. "Her quirk isn't a physical one in the traditional sense. Worry about yourself Bakugou."

Bakugou crossed his arms and scowled deeper. I could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

That shut Bakugou up...for now at least.

* * *

"You're a lying cheat you know." I told Aizawa during lunch. I was currently eating with him in the teacher's lounge.

"This lying cheat saved your butt while at practice. You need to come up with quicker responses about why you're not using your quirk." He said putting rice into his mouth.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to say you were gonna expel us. You gave half the students a heart attack. Especially that poor Midoriya kid."

"They needed the push. Were you not worried?"

"No." I said sheepishly. "I know you pretty much can't fail me due to having to babysit me. "

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Aizawa ate another bite. "I may not fail you bu,t I will make your life hell on earth if you don't apply yourself."

"Aye aye captain." I said in mock salute. Aizawa snatch my bowl away. "Hey I was eating that!" I spat.

"Don't be a smartass. It's not very ladylike. You'll never attract boys that way." He snidely commented. I knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh, whatever shall I do?" I said in mock despair. "A spinster for life."

He sighed and gave me my bowl back. The teacher's lounge door suddenly slide opened and in stepped a face I was not expecting to see.

It was All Might!

"Its you!" I said. I almost dropped my bowl in surprise.

"Me?!" He asked in his booming voice pointing to his face.

I quickly got up and walked to him and smiled widely. My neck strained to look up at the behemoth of a man. He was bigger then I remember, a lot bigger. He was easily seven feet tall and dwarfed me by a mile and, I was pretty tall for a girl. "Yeah, you saved me!"

This seemed to throw him for a loop. He looked genuinely confused. "I-I did?"

"Toshinori, this is Eva. The girl that was sent to us." Aizawa stated hoping to clear some things up.

"Yeah, yeah remember?" I pointed to my face and smiled brightly again. I don't know why I was so happy to see him. I guess since he was the first person I came into contact in this world, I felt bound to him. He was like an anchor. "I was the girl who fell from the sky a year ago. You caught me. I apparently caused a lot damage."

Instantly his expression changed into that of recognition. He then boomed, "OH IT'S YOU!"

"I never got to say thank you. I would have splattered on the ground if it wasn't for you." I said genuinely.

"Well, I'm glad I was of service, young Eva." All Might laughed.

"Yes, yes touching reunion." Aizawa said. "All Might remember to go easy on her when she's out in the field training."

"Go easy?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Aizawa wanted someone to go easy on me? That was a joke!

Aizawa ignored me and continued, "She won't be with you in your next exercise today, just so you know."

"I won't?" I asked hoping he wouldn't ignore me again.

Aizawa smirked. "No, you'll be training with me."

* * *

"Won't people see this as favoritism?" I asked as me and Aizawa stood across from each other on the sparring mat. I was currently wearing my gym clothes and was barefoot. So was Aizawa. I always saw him with some form of shoes on, so it was weird to see his feet.

"Don't worry about it, kid." He widened his stance and bent his knees. Bring his hands up, he began to bounce on the balls of his feet. "Hit me."

"Hit you?" I parroted. "I can't hit you."

"Yes you can and, you will. If you don't, I'll come for you first."

I tried to mimic his stance but I felt like a fool. Without even trying I threw the laziest punch known to man. It was sloppy and extremely half-assed.

"What was that?" Annoyance laced Aizawa's tone. "Hit me for real!"

Again I swung but not much harder. He easily dodged to the left.

"Again." He commanded.

"This is stupid." I said before swinging again. This one was just as lazy as the last. This time he grabbed my expended arm and flung me over his shoulder. I suddenly hit the ground with a large _thunk._ My head hit the mat harder than I expected and, it felt like it rattled my brain. I felt the wind get knocked from my lungs and leave my throat with a straggled yelp.

He quickly turned around and said, "Get up."

I slowly rolled over and then got to my knees. I felt myself gasping for air the entire time.

"Again." He said.

I don't know what got into me but, I was mad! I guess I don't like being thrown around because my blood began to boil. I soon picked my hands up again mirroring his former stance. Aizawa crouched back into his. This time I threw the hardest punch I could! If he was playing rough, then I guess I needed to as well. He dodged the punch easily but, this time he smiled. I tossed another and another and each time he dodged. He then threw one and before I react, it hit the side of my face. I stumbled back and went to grab hold my swollen cheek.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled. "Chill dude!"

"There is no _chill_. Only fight. You think a villain is gonna give you chance and go easy on you."

"When am I gonna be fighting a villain?" I yelled. This was ridiculous! I was not gonna be a hero. I wasn't like Midoriya or any of the other students.

"You don't know that." Aizawa threw another punch. This one almost hit me but, I quickly jumped back. Aizawa then said, "You need to quit living in this world as if you're not apart of it. You're here and, you're stuck for now. Make the most of it!"

This time I slashed out with my own punch. He wasn't expecting it but he still dodged it. "You fight with your emotions." he said. "We'll have to change that."

For some reason that made me even angrier. In a rage, I threw a large swing and, it hit the side of his arm when he brought it up to dodge. He suddenly kicked his leg out and swept my feet out from underneath me. Colliding with the ground, I gasped as my knees hit the floor. I could feel myself sweating. Panting I got up.

"Fine." I spat. "Then teach me."

Aizawa smiled wildly. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

That night when my head hit the pillow I let out a long groan. Aizawa had kicked my butt today. My body ached in places I didn't know could ache.

 _And today is only Monday!_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

The next day

"Get out and, eat lunch with your class." That was all Aizawa said before he shooed me out the teacher's lounge.

So begrudgingly, with lunch in hand, I made my way to the lunch room.

 _I guess its time to make friends_. I thought, scowling.

It's not like I hated people. No, I liked meeting new people. It just was a lot harder now that I couldn't tell too many people my secrets. It felt more like a hassle than anything.

Entering the lunch room, I looked around the room for anyone familiar. I saw Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka sitting in one spot but, they looked like they were having a heated, intense conversation. I decided to look around some more. Glancing about, I noticed a familiar face. It was the kid Bakugou called Icy Hot! God what was his name? I hadn't had a chance to talk with him yet. He mostly kept to himself and didn't say much. Perfect! I could sit with him and we could eat in silence. Gathering up my courage, I walked to where he was sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked. His mismatched eyes flickered to my face. I felt myself flinch. His face was expressionless but his gaze was piecing. I felt my soul almost leave my body at his eye contact.

 _Maybe... this was a bad idea._ I thought.

However, he simply nodded and returned to his food. I sat down calmly as possible. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious, to the point it was ridiculous. Was I eating too loud? What if I got something in my teeth and smiled? Tons of scenarios ran through my head. We sat for a few seconds in awkward silence, at least to me it was awkward, as we ate. I kept feeling the need to say something despite my original plan to sit and have a quiet lunch.

"Uh, what's your name again?" I asked shyly.

The guy just stared at me. His lovely heterochromatic eyes flicked to my face. I began to panic!

"I know Bakugou calls you Icy Hot but, I know that's not your name. That would be a very unfortunate name and, I really don't want to call you that. It just sounds rude." I quickly realized I was rambling and, I shut my mouth tightly in a thin line.

He looked at me dryly and finally said, "Todoroki Shoto."

"Ah, okay." I smiled unapologetically. "I'm Eva."

"Yes, I know."

"Oh sorry." I quickly shoved food in my mouth. After I swallowed I found myself asking, "How are you liking class so far?"

"Its fine."

"Who did you vote for, for class president?"

"Momo."

"Oh that's neat. I voted for Iida. He just seems the type, but Midoriya got it. Which is fine. Midoriya seems nervous about being president though." I blabbed.

Dang. I needed to shut up! I felt like he could have cared less what I was saying. Todoroki's facial expression looked bored and stoic. If only there was a way to grab the words that came out of my mouth and shove them back in.

"Why didn't you come to the Battle training yesterday?" Todoroki asked finally. His eyes seemed to shoot lasers through my soul. It was as if he was watching for something.

"Uh….Aizawa j-just wanted me to practice on my hand to hand combat." I spat out nervously. Crap! I don't think I was supposed to let him know that.

"Are you receiving special training?"

"Nope!" I laughed anxiously trying to think of what else to say.

"You're quirk must be up to par if Professor Aizawa is giving you hand to hand combat lessons." Todoroki then took a sip of his bottled water.

"Depends on how you look at it." I mumbled out of the corner of my mouth. I looked down at my food but not before I noticed Todoroki eyes narrowing. He obviously must have heard me.

"What is your quirk?" He asked point blank.

SHIT! I was losing my nerve here. Finally, deciding to play coy, I said jokingly, "It's a secret. You'll have to guess."

"Challenge accepted." His said with a dry tone.

"Wait, this isn't a challenge!"

Todoroki ignored me and seemed deep in thought suddenly. He then said aloud, "Aizawa said it wasn't a physical one. Is it a mental one? Do you read minds?"

"No way." I said cleaning up my food, getting ready to leave. "I told you, it's a secret."

Without warning, the bell that lunch was over went off and kids suddenly began to get up and exit the cafeteria. Todoroki quickly clean up his mess as well. I got up and began to walk toward the door quickly. Todoroki however followed.

"Can you lift things with your mind?" He called. Soon he was walking beside me.

"No." I answered shortly.

"I'll have to get creative."

Its official. It was a mistake to sit with him! I should have not said anything to him, period. I should have kept my mouth shut but, for some reason just looking at that pretty boy face of his made me sputter like a moron. Wait, did I just think he was pretty? I really need to- .

My thoughts were quickly stopped when I heard a loud siren like sound going off throughout the building. All the students in the long hallway stopped, looking around. That's when the panic started. Students of all kinds began running down the long hallway trying to escape. It was a madhouse! People were yelling and shouting. They were running and shoving. I must have been walking too slow because next thing I knew, I was being pushed around like a ragdoll.

"Hey watch it!" I shouted. However the wave of students kept pushing. I suddenly tripped and went diving to the floor. An arm shot out and grabbed my shirt collar, stopping me in mid air. I quickly steadied myself but soon I was being shoved again.

The person that saved me turned out to Todoroki. He quickly grabbed my arm and guided me to the side of the wall out of the way.

"We need to move over here." He grunted as more students pushed into him. "That was the lockdown alarm. Someone is trying to infiltrate the school. The exits are sealed."

"Meaning this hallway is about to get really cramped." I said.

Todoroki nodded and true to my prediction the hallway soon was packed with students. There wasn't much space and students were soon standing like a bunch of canned sardines. I myself was super close to Todoroki. In fact, I was so close that when one random kid shoved us that my hand, much to my horror, hit Todoroki's butt promptly.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped. The color drained from my face as I looked at Todoroki's flushed one. I quickly brought my hands up. "I was shoved I swear!"

"Its fine." He said quickly. Reassuring me, he added, "It was a mistake."

We then realized how close we actually were. We both were facing each other, inches apart. Anybody watching us might of thought we were having a cute, intimate moment if it wasn't for the fact that our faces looked frozen in shock. Todoroki looked down right uncomfortable. I don't blame him. The awkward tension between the two of us was so thick it was hard to breathe.

"Not how I planned my day going." I muttered. Todoroki nodded in agreement

"Not that you're gross."I added. "You're quite attractive but, I think this is a little forward being how we only meet yesterday."

 _SHUT UP EVA!_

"You think I'm attractive?" He began to shift nervously.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud. When I'm nervous I tend to either talk too much or not at all. There is no in between." I said in a stale tone. "You probably don't want to talk to me again after this."

"I wouldn't say that." He then added, "Besides, I still need to guess your quirk."

I gave a small, nervous laugh. This guy was relentless.

"The doors are open!" Someone in the hallway shouted. The students began to cheer and clap. Todoroki and I released a breathe we were holding. People begin shifting and soon we had more room to move.

"Well, I guess we should head to class?" I said.

"Yeah...lets." He muttered.

Who knew this would be the awkward start of our friendship.

* * *

Two days later

One thing I tried hard not to think about, was the fact I hadn't seen my family in a year. I tried not to think about the fact that I was totally uprooted from everything I knew and loved and was dumped in a world were I had no one to turn to. Sometimes I dreamed about my Mom and Dad or old friends. I normally would wake up and cry after those. It was emotionally gross affair with snot and tears. Did they miss me? Did they even realize I was gone? Did life continue on in my world when I left? My parents probably wondered why I never came home from hanging out with Charlie that day. I was their one and only child. I was their world. Mom and Dad couldn't have children and had adopted me when I was two years old. They loved me like I was their own.

I missed my old life so much sometimes it hurt! I missed watching cooking shows with Mom and drinking bad coffee with her. I missed Dad taking me to the movies every other Saturday and our camping trips at the beach. I missed seeing my group of friends and our exchanging of lame inside jokes and memes. I missed my boyfriend, Charlie and our simple dates to the local ice cream shop. Hell, I even missed my happy, little dog named Milly and my dumb, little goldfish that sat on our kitchen counter.

However, I couldn't think about that! Not right now. It was too much. I had to push forward like Aizawa said. As much as he was a sadistic turd, he was right. I had to live in the now, and right now I was here in this world.

"You're doing pretty well with your training" He said this morning on the way to school.

"Is that a complaint I hear?" I smiled, looking over at him in the car.

"Yes, but don't let it go to your head kiddo." He shifted nervously and began fiddle with the radio.

"I won't, I won't." However I did. I couldn't help but smile. It made my heart squeeze in a cheesy lame way. So far Aizawa had wiggled his way into my heart despite not knowing him for long. He may come off as a lazy bum with a wicked sense of humor but, I knew he had a good heart and was a good guy. Even though I've only known him for almost four weeks now, he had already done so much for me. He made me lunch for school. He helped me in my school work. He even bought me a phone with his own money.

"Teenagers loves these things." He said when he gave me the phone yesterday. "So I've heard. Don't lose or break it."

"Today we are doing rescue training. You will have to participate in this one." Aizawa stated pulling me out of my thoughts.

"How will I help rescue someone with no helpful quirk?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out. I'm not gonna give you all the answers."

"I somehow knew you'd say that."

Pulling up to the school he added. "I made you a hero suit. You'll get it in class."

A hero suit! I found myself getting super excited despite knowing it was mostly just for show. If I didn't have a hero suit like the other students they'd ask questions. I hated to admit it but, I actually couldn't wait for hero class today. Too bad it wasn't until after lunch. And boy, did the day go by slow today. I kept looking at the clock and it seemed like time inched by slowly.

Finally it was time for hero class.

My hero suit was everything but exciting, much to my disappointment. It was a simple black, leather like suit. The damn outfit hugged my full body a bit too tightly for my liking but, it was fine. I also had a pair of white boot like shoes and a white utility belt.

As I fiddled with my shoes I heard Iida shout."Line up according to your I.D numbers. Fill those seat in an orderly fashion."

"Wow he really is on a roll today." I muttered to Todoroki. Turns out Midoriya gave up his class president spot to Iida yesterday. Apparently during the chaos of the lock down yesterday Iida was super cool and showed some awesome leadership.

 _Good for him._ I thought happily.

We soon walked into the bus but, it turned out not the be the type of bus Iida was thinking of. We actually ended up sitting where we wanted. I sat by Todoroki but, he made it to the window seat first though. Damn him. In front of us sat Bakugou and Jiro.

The ride to the rescue facility was pleasant. I mostly talked to Jiro about our first week of school. Todoroki closed his eyes the whole time. When I wasn't talking to Jiro, I eavesdropped on the other conversations on the bus. What can I say? I'm nosy.

"You're power is like All Mights." Tsuyu, the frog like girl said to Midoriya.

I couldn't help but smile at that. She was spot on, that was for sure. That was one thing I _did_ remember from the manga. There was something else too but, I couldn't quite put my finger on it….

"R-really?! No way!" Midoriya laughed nervously.

"Nah, he gets hurt if he uses it. They are already way different in that way. " Kirishima said, a boy with spiky teeth and hair to match. "Strength enhancing quirks are super cool and manly. You can do tons of cool stuff with them! Mine is super simple though."

Kirishima extended his arm and suddenly it looked jagged like a rock.

"But that _is_ cool." Midoriya said excitedly. "You'll easily go pro with that."

"Don't forget that heros have to worry about looks too." Said a guy who's name I couldn't remember. He had blonde hair and could shoot a laser from his belly or something like that. Dramatically he then said, "My quirk is super cool and perfect for a pro!"

"Yeah if you don't destroy your stomach." Mina, the girl with pink skin, laughed. "Now Bakugou and Todoroki's quirk...that's strong and cool!"

"Yeah but Bakugou's unhinged, ribbit." Tsuyu said abruptly. "He'll never be popular."

"What did you say frog face?!" He stood from his seat in front of me. He was practically falling over Jiro to get to Tsuyu. Jiro leaned into the isle to get out of Bakugou's way.

"Yeah, we just met you and you've already made it clear about the unpleasantness of a steamed turd of a personality you have." Said the laser guy.

I snickered and muttered, "You got that right."

I must of said that louder then I thought cause Bakugou turned around slowly to see who said that. His narrow eyes landed on me and he began to shake with rage before exploding. "Got something to say Teacher's Pet?!"

"Teacher's pet?" Without realizing it I had jumped up from my seat as well. I don't know what I thought I was gonna do. Bakugou probably could kick my ass all the way to Sunday and back. But my heart is mighty! Or was it my mouth?

"Yeah, don't think I don't know about your private training lessons with Earserhead! You think you're better than us!?" He pointed his finger in my face.

"Get your finger out of my face, turd!" I said. I'll admit on the outside I looked like I knew what I was doing but, on the inside, I was freaking out! Every cell in my body could sense danger and yelled _abort abort!_ This close to Bakugou was intimidating. What with eyes blazing and muscles clenched, he was fury personified.

Bakugou was about to yell something at me when Aizawa yelled, "Sit, you two! We're here."

* * *

The Rescue Simulation Center was gigantic and impressive. What was more impressive was the inside! Just at a first glance it reminded me of a theme park but, instead of rides, it had disaster centers of all kinds.

"Hello young students! I'm Space Hero Thirteen!" Said a man in a white bubbly looking space suit. His tone was cheerful as he introduced himself.

"I love Thirteen!" Uraraka squealed to no one in particular.

"He's a hero who does amazing in rescue situations." Midoriya said to me as he pumped his fists.

Aizawa was currently whispering to Thirteen about something while we all continued oozing over the amazingness of the building.

 _Wait..._ I thought. _I think I remember this place. I know I've never been here but, I feel like this place is important..._

I tried to rack my brain for why but, I just couldn't remember. I pinched the bridge of my nose in concentration. It was like, right there on the tip of my mind but, I just could recall it! Damn it! I hated it when this happened.

My pondering was interrupted by Thirteen saying. "Before we get started, I have a few points to bring up. One...well two….well a lot actually."

Aizawa rolled his eyes as Thirteen continued.

"My quirk, as some of you know is called Black Hole. It can tear and suck up anything. I use it to save people in all kinds of disasters."

The class and I nodded excitedly.

"However, it can also be extremely dangerous! Some of you have quirks like this as well. We live in a society, where our quirks are heavily monitored and restricted. Unfortunately one wrong move with an unstable quirk and people could die. This lesson will show how you can use your gifts to help people."

 _Wait, I remember Thirteen!_ I thought panicking, " _If he's here, that must mean-."_

I quickly looked behind Aizawa and then I saw it. Aizawa must of sense it too because he spun around and cursed.

In the middle of the building, near the central plaza, a small swirling, hole that was black as sin began to form. It gradually grew bigger by the second!

"Aizawa!" I yelled trying to catch his attention but, unfortunately by that point he was throwing on his goggles.

"Huddle up and don't move! These are villains. This is not a drill!" He shouted jumping down the steps a bit. "Thirteen, watch the kids."

The black hole was huge now and, a plethora of odd people came crawling from it. They looked more like demons crawling from the pits of hell then a portal. Included in the throng of people was a giant, monster like creature with an exposed brain, and a shadowy figure. In the front of all of them was a tall, gangly man. On his face and body were several hands that looked old and grotesque.

 _This is bad!_ I thought. I didn't realize that this was where I was in the story! I kicked myself for not realizing it sooner. I could have warned everyone or something!

"Where is All Might?" A shaken voice came from the gangly man. "We've brought all these people…. And _he's_ not even here to play! I wonder if some dead kids will bring out the Symbol of Peace?!"

"Villians! No way!", Midoriya shouted. "Are they dumb? This is a hero school!"

"Guys! The intruder sensors aren't working!" I said. I was late on the ball warning everyone but, it didn't mean I couldn't help. "One of them is stopping them!"

"This place is far from campus. They are not as dumb as they seem. They picked a time when less people would be here. This is a sneak attack." Todoroki stated calmly.

"Kaminari!" Aizawa shouted to a kid with pointy blond hair. "You get a signal to the school. They have an electrical type that's probably jamming the system."

The kid named Kaminari began to shake but said, "R-right!"

"Thirteen evacuate the kids!" Aizawa yelled.

"Aizawa!" I quickly ran up to him and whispered. "You have to send Iida to get the school while we can. Trying to get a signal out will not work."

He quickly looked at me and said, "Stay back kid."

"Listen to me! I remember this. I know what's gonna happen. Remember, dimensional traveler here! Trust me please!" I begged.

Aizawa glanced at me then at the villains before saying, "Iida go quick! Run to the school. Inform the teachers!"

"Y-yes sir!" Iida said before dashing toward the main door.

"No you don't." Came a voice from below. It was the tall man made of a black mist. Around his neck was a metal collar of sorts. Instantly, the man was behind us.

"Sorry to intrude, but we are the League of Villains and, we are here to kill the Symbol of Peace." He spoke. "Now...begone."

Black mist shot out and enveloped all of us and next thing I knew, we were surrounded by darkness. For a few seconds I was still then, I felt like I was falling. My stomach dropped from the sudden sensation. Next thing I knew I was falling on top of a gigantic mound of dirt. I hit the ground with a loud _oof._

"Crap!" I shouted picking myself off the ground. I had forgotten about this part too. I quickly looked around to see where I was.

"Eva!" A voice called behind me.

I looked up to see Todoroki running and jumping over debris toward me. I then asked quicky, "Todoroki! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said as he stopped beside me. "Looks like we're in the Landslide zone."

"We need to get back, quick. Aizawa will need our help!" I said. I could feel myself not thinking straight. My thoughts were so jumbled and my heart was pounding a mile a minute. How could Todoroki be so calm?!

"Agreed." He said evenly.

"You two ain't going anywhere." A voice called from behind us. We turned and saw a large man with a giant knife stalking towards us slowly. "We're here to kill a few kids. We'll start with you two!"

"Get behind me Eva." Todoroki said pushing me behind him, shielding me. With that he threw his arm out. The ground in front of us became a field of ice freezing the guy in front of us instantly. Ice enveloped the giant man's body so he couldn't move. I then heard more laughter and movement behind us. Turning to look, I saw more Villains, about ten or so. "Todoroki! Behind us!"

Todoroki was fast! Before I knew it he was in front of me and there was another wave of crackling ice. All of the Villains were frozen in an instant as the wave quickly engulfed them.

"You guys just lost to a kid." Todoroki said smoothly. "You're supposed to be adults. This pathetic."

Todoroki stalked up to one in particular, his hand extended and said. "Now, tell me your plans."

"Hurry!" I shouted at Todoroki. "We have to get back and help Professor Aizawa! We are wasting time."

"Right" Todoroki said. "We need to get out of here first. Follow me."

* * *

After what seemed like forever we finally reached the edge of the landslide area. Once we made it out, we ran as fast as we could to the central plaza. As I got closer to the fight there, I began to see the carnage that was taking place. Tons of bodies laid about the ground and from what I could see in the distance, Aizawa was doing a good job keeping the villains on their toes. However one of his arms seemed to sag a bit.

Immediately, my mind flashed to the manga images of a beaten and battered Aizawa underneath the mammoth sized Nomu. I felt my blood run cold. We had to make there and fast! I don't know what I was gonna do but, I had to help!

 _If I had just remembered this all, I could have stopped and prevented all it!_ I thought. I know I said I wouldn't interfere but, now that I was actually in the situation my mind had changed. Screw being a bystander! Then I saw it! The gigantic Nomu lumbering toward Aizawa.

 _I'm not going to make it!_ I thought. I felt an overwhelming sense of panic and chaos raging through my body. We still were about thirty feet away at least! My arm suddenly acted on it own and, I reached out to grab something. At what I had no clue. However when I stretch my hand out, I felt as if a spark of lightning hit my fingers. My body began to tremble and, I felt as if my whole being was being sucked through vacuum. Then...I blinked.

When my eyes opened I was instantaneously standing beside Aizawa. The huge Nomu was reaching for him. Without thinking I found myself pushing Aizawa out of the way. Aizawa grunted with the momentum of my push, and stumbled a few feet over.

Suddenly there was a feeling of intense pressure on my right arm. It was caught by the beast. I looked up, struggling and saw the Nomu peering over me. This close to the monster, I could see how disgusting it truly was! Its teeth were shaped like sharp tombstones and saliva dripped from the corners of its mouth in strings. It smelled like something rotting. The Nomu's eyes stared down at me and were glazed... unreadable. I felt myself suddenly freeze with fear.

"Eva!" Aizawa shouted as he ran back toward me but before he could reach me, the Nomu squeezed my arm. I immediately screamed out. I had never felt so much pain in my entire life! I heard a loud crack coming from my arm. Falling to my knees, my vision began to blacken around the edges. The sounds around me faded in and out. Finally, darkness overtook me like a tidal wave.

 _At least Aizawa is okay._ I thought happily.

* * *

Author's Notes: So Eva can do more then just jump dimensions! Well kinda...more on that in the third chapter next Monday! Eva's quirk is dimension traveling in case people haven't figured it out. I'm having so much fun writing this story! I'm already on chapter six rough draft wise. I've got so many plans for this! So I've wrote far enough that I do know the pairing and who Eva's going to be with. Also as for Eva remembering the manga, I'll address that soon...just wait. It will all eventually be explained in the story.

I laughed writing the scene with Todoroki. Have you ever met someone you found attractive and made a complete fool of yourself. I have! Eva doesn't have a crush on Todoroki, she just thinks he's really cute. Unfortunately she gets flustered by Todoroki's stoic nature and pretty boy looks. I knew a guy like this in school. Man...I knew I didn't like him more then a friend but, damn he made me nervous. One time, he gave me a side hug and I literally almost melted on the floor. This dude worked out a lot and I could feel his muscles and boooooooyyyyyyy let me tell you what. I froze and didn't know how to talk the rest of the conversation. He kept looking at me weird too. He was probably wondering why I was acting strange. I'm like Eva and I tend to talk too much or not at all when I get flustered.

Fun fact this story's title was actually named after a song. It's called Never Say Die by: CHVRCHES. You guys should go listen to it. I have a playlist for this story too! Gah...I'm a huge nerd! I'm having way to much fun writing this!

Also thank you so much for the reviews, follows ans favorites! It means so much you guys enjoy this.

Remember I will be updating every Monday


	3. Chapter 3

Never Say Die

Chapter 3: Broken Arms

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3! Party time!

sorry for any mistakes as usual!

Author's note at the end.

* * *

"Hey, I think she's waking up." I heard a voice say.

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I felt disoriented and groggy. Looking around the room, I realized I was at a hospital. I could hear the beeps from a machine somewhere in the room. Finally, I looked around to see who was talking. To my surprise I saw Midoriya, Jiro and Momo.

"What happened?" I asked in a husky tone. "How did I get in the hospital?"

"You jumped in front of that Nomu. Remember?" Momo answered.

Instantly memories of what happened came back in a rush. The Nomu, Aizawa, and most importantly, how I was next to Todoroki one minute, then in front of the Nomu the next. Wait, Aizawa?!

"How is Professor Aizawa?" I asked quickly. My voice sounding hoarse from sleep.

"He's fine!" Midoriya answered with a smile. "He got pretty beat up but, he'll be back to school teaching in no time."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"You got pretty beat up yourself." Jiro commented. "Your arm was shattered."

Panicking for a second, I looked down to see my right arm bandage heavily and placed in a splint.

"You had to have surgery to repair some of it. It was bad." Midoriya chimed in pulling me from my thoughts.

"Damn." I muttered. "That bad, huh?"

"Todoroki told me how you teleported in front of that Nomu and pushed Professor Aizawa out of the way." Momo sighed bringing her hand to her face. "That was very brave. I would have been terrified standing in front of that monster."

"Yeah, that was way cool of you." Jiro smiled.

"Very hero like, Eva!" Midoriya gave me a thumbs up. "I didn't know you could teleport! That's a really useful quirk. Todoroki told Momo you were there in a blink of an eye! Oh. And Todoroki saved you! He froze that Nomu's arm and it broke off! No telling what that thing would have done if it had not of let you go."

"Where is Todoroki?" I asked curiously.

"He said he had to go home. Something to do with family. He asked Momo to come with us to check on you." Jiro said cooling.

Midoriya then told me how the rest of the fight had went. All Might and the teachers came and the villains retreated. Thirteen was still terribly injured and from what I could see Midoriya had a few injuries himself.

 _Just like the manga. Not much changed, beside Aizawa's injuries._ I thought. "Thank you guys for coming. You don't have to be here." I muttered.

"No problem!" Midoriya answered. "Anything for a friend."

I felt myself clam calm up at that. I don't know why. I just wasn't expecting it. I hardly knew these people yet here they were making sure I was okay. My heart seemed to metaphorically squeeze. Smiling like an idiot, again I said, "Thank you!"

A nurse in white scrubs walked in with a chart and pen. She then said sweetly. "Excuse me. I have to discuss important information with the patient. I have to ask the guests to leave the room."

"Yes, ma'am." Midoriya said with a smile.

"We have to leave anyway." Jiro said walking to the door with Momo.

"Oh I almost forgot. We brought your phone. We three put our numbers in it. I hope you don't mind." Midoriya said reaching into his pocket. He pulled my smart phone out and handed it to me before leaving "See you later."

The nurse was nice. She just told me what procedures they had to perform on my arm. Apparently Recovery Girl, the UA school nurse, had stopped by after my surgery and helped my arm as well. Unfortunately, I still had to have a metal rod and a few pins in my forearm due to how smashed it was. She said I'd be discharged the next day around noon. I had asked her if Aizawa was here. It took her a minute to know who I was talking about. I had to tell her he was my guardian before she would tell me anything.

"He's down the hall." She answered.

"Do you think I could see him soon. I want to make sure he's okay." I asked.

"I'll talk to the charge nurse." She said. "No promises though."

Fortunately they let me see him! First, the doctor had to clear me as a fall risk. I couldn't see him till after dinner anyway. When I entered the room, I didn't know what to expect. I was greeted with a very unimpressed Aizawa. One of his arms was wrapped in a cast and he had a busted lip. I sighed in relief. He faired a lot better then he did in the manga, that was for sure.

"If the nurses wouldn't freak out, I'd flick you in the ear right now. That shit you pulled with the Nomu isnt gonna fly with me. " His eyes narrowing homing in on my face.

"I'd go back and do it again too!" I answered curtly.

Aizawa sighed heavily. "You'll have problems with that arm the rest of your life, you know."

"That's fine. Still wouldn't have done anything differently."

"You're stubborn but, thank you kid."

I blushed and said, "No problem."

"So, kid. Two things. One, you can teleport." He stated. It wasn't a question. "Two, you knew about Iida and the attack?"

I laughed nervously then said, "I honestly didn't know I could teleport. I only thought I could jump dimensions."

"Your probably still jumping dimensions when you teleported. Just really fast." He commented. "It's rare to have two quirks...extremely rare. So you probly don't have two."

"Oh, I didn't think of that. And to be honest, I don't know how I teleported!"

"What did you do before you teleported?"

Concentrating, I said, "Well ...I remember reaching my hand out. I kept thinking about how I wished I was where you were... faster. I don't remember much. I just know I was very upset. I could not think clearly. I was panicking pretty bad. Todoroki, on the other hand, was super calm...scary calm."

Aizawa thought in silence for a minute then said, "He's had more training. Your quirk is probably controlled by two things: your emotions and what you want. You _wanted_ to be where I was but faster. I could be wrong. Well have to test this out. You also were very upset. Your emotions probably played a big role in activating it. You're a very emotional person."

"I am not!" I said defensively. "I hardly ever get super emotional."

"Eva, just cause you don't vocalize your emotions doesn't mean you're not emotional. In the short amount of time I've known you, I've noticed this. You wear how you feel on your sleeve. Your emotions are written all over your face most of the time." He said in a dry tone.

"And here I thought I was good at hiding that." I scoffed.

"It's not a bad thing." He added. "Also explain the Iida situation to me."

"I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"Not a chance."

I took a deep breath before asking, "Pilot told you that in my Dimension your world is a manga….comic...whatever you call it. Right?"

"Yeah but, I didn't give it much thought though. Have you known this would happen?"

"The honest answer is that I didn't remember till minutes before it happened. I don't remember much of the comic." I said sheepishly.

Aizawa hummed in agreement but eyed me with suspicion.

"Don't look at me that way!" I felt myself getting nervous. Aizawa gaze had me squirming like a bug under a microscope. "I swear I don't remember much. I wasn't a die hard fan. I read it up to a certain point then stopped. It was so long ago, it's very fuzzy. The only reason I remembered what was about to happen, was I saw Thirteen."

Aizawa thought for a moment again then asked, "Did anything change with you interfering?"

"As far as I know, the only thing that changed was that you didn't get hurt nearly as bad you were supposed too."

"How bad?"

"Like your face being slammed into concrete a few times bad." I said dryly. Aizawa gave a small grimace. I recognize it through and said, "Yeah…"

He muttered. "I could have handled it kid. Im a pro. Don't go jumping in the way, getting hurt to save me anymore okay."

"I thought that's what heroes did."

"Touche." Aizawa then added. "Oh the U.A sports festival is coming up."

"Oh wow, so soon!"

Aizawa leaned up in his hospital bed. "By the state of your arm, you have a very high chance of _not_ being able to compete."

"Well I probably wouldn't do good anyway. I don't exactly know how to use my quirk."

"We'll work on that."

The door then opened and the nurse came in and said, "You need to go back to your room now."

I nodded and walked toward the door before I left I said, "I'm glad your okay though Aizawa. I don't know what I'd do if something worse happened to you."

* * *

Aizawa and I were both discharged around the same time, so fortunately I didn't have to wait around the hospital any longer then I needed too. I had no clue where we were and how to get around the city, so getting home would have been a pain in the butt. We had to take a taxi because Aizawa couldn't drive with only one arm, but we finally made it to the apartment.

When we opened the door to the apartment, Ai came to us running. The bell on her collar jingled as she trotted towards us.

"Ah Ai, I missed you." I cooed to the cat reaching down to pet her. "Where you lonely?"

"Dinner will be take out tonight, seeing we are both unable to cook since we both have only one good arm. I'll be sending money to school with you tomorrow for lunch." Aizawa said shutting the door.

"Sounds good to me." I said cheerfully walking toward my bedroom. Ai followed behind softly. Throwing myself on my bed I let out a content sigh. I was just so happy to be home.

Wait….

 _Home?_ I felt my stomach twist unpleasantly. I had called this place home without even realizing it. I know it sounds stupid, but I felt like I was betraying my family back in my world for some reason. _That_ was my home, not this place. I didn't belong here. Did I?

* * *

Getting back into the swing of things at school was a lot harder than I thought. I had a lot of makeup work since I was out one day. It blew my mind how much they covered in short amount of time.

"Remind me not to ever miss school again." I said bitterly to Jiro. "Also thank God I broke my right arm and not my left. Taking notes would have been impossible."

Jiro laughed softly and got out her notebook for taking notes. "You can borrow my notes to copy for the day you missed if you want."

"For real?" I was so happy I could almost cry. I was so behind and I only missed one day. "I'll get them from you after class today, if that's fine."

"Yeah, no problem!" She said, "Oh heads up. We are having a group project in World Literature on the story of Nicholas and Isla. Today Professor Cementoss is picking our partner."

"Dang, we can't pick?" I said in defeat.

"Unfortunately, no." Jiro said dryly. She then clapped her hands in a silent prayer. "I just hope I get good partner, especially _not_ Mineta."

"We haven't read that story yet, have we?" I asked.

"No, not yet. He said we had to read it tonight. We have to answer a bunch of comprehensive questions and write a five page paper on it. We'll have to turn it in before the Sport Festival, so we have about two weeks to finish it." Jiro added.

"Uh five pages?!" I sighed exasperated. "I just want to be a lazy bum."

"Yeah between this paper, math class and training for the sports festival, we are gonna be swamped." Jiro sighed as well. "Hey maybe if we are lucky, we can be partners."

"Yeah, that would be cool!"

 _Ding dong ding_

The bell for class run and in walked Professor Cementoss. In his gravelly voice he said, "Alright settle down. We've a lot to do today so get ready to take notes." He paused to give us time to retrieve our notes and textbooks. "Turn to page 257. We are gonna go over the basic plot and themes. We will also talk about the author of the story of Nicholas and Isla. It was written by Abraham Edwards, and the story is of western origin. You've heard of him. He's pretty famous. Now this story takes place in Verona..."

Professor Cementoss continued to talk about the story. The more and more I heard, the more I realized how much it sounded like William Shakespeare's play _Romeo and Juliet._ I should have been paying attention but when I realized this, I was too concerned with this realization. Did this mean that things in my world were parallel to this world? Was this just a coincidence? I had to look into this later then I had time.

Luckily I tuned back in to hear the Professor saying, "I'm now going to tell you who your partner is for this project. I will dismiss early so you can talk with your partner. You won't have a lot of time to work on it in class, so you both will need to work on it outside of class. I'll pass out your paper that has the projects rubric on it. On the top of your rubric will have your partners name. Now both of you need to pick a theme and write about it."

The Professor began passing out the rubrics. I was near the back so I got mine toward the end. I was so anxious to see who my partner was. It felt like it took forever for him to get to me. When I got my rubric, I quickly looked at the top and in blocky lettering I saw my partners name.

 _Bakugou Katsuki_

I felt the color drain. This had to be fake. This couldn't be real! I read the name again and sure enough it read: _Bakugou Katsuki._ Nope...that was real. I had to be one of the most unluckiest people known to mankind!

I looked up to see if Bakugou had noticed my name on _his_ paper. My eyes shifted upwards and locked with his. He had noticed. I wondered how long he had been looking at me. He was turned around in his seat fully and his gaze were like lasers. His face had an irritated scowl. Big surprise there. Not.

I sunk in my seat and gave a sheepish smile and a small wave. Bakugou seemed to not know how to react to that. He scoffed loudly and quickly turned away from me.

 _What a brat!_ I thought to myself. This was going to be a freaking disaster. All I could invision was him and I at each other's throats. I imagined Bakugou's hands wrapped around my neck, ringing it comically. Damn…

"Okay, remember when the paper is due. You have to pick a topic from the list I gave you. Now class is dismissed early. Get with your partners till the lunch bell rings." Professor Cementoss said in a dull tone, and with that he left the classroom.

"Ah, your not my partner." Jiro pouted. "I have Momo, so that's not bad. Who do you have?"

I let my head hit the desk and gave a exasperated sigh, "Bakugou."

"Ouch, gooood luck." Jiro giggled.

"I guess I better meet up with my partner. Pray to the Gods above he doesn't kill me." I muttered sliding out of my seat.

I made my way through the sea of desks, chairs, and fellow classmates all the way to Bakugou's spot in class. The explosive boy was sitting hunched over in his desk and reminded me of a gremlin. I could practically feel the angry vibes radiating from him. God he was intense!

I circled him so I was standing in front of him. I took a deep breathe and released it before saying, "So I guess we're partners?"

His eyes snapped to mine and locked like magnets. I squirmed under his gaze. He honestly made me nervous. I felt like I was walking on eggshells around him and, that one slight sound or word would make him _literally_ explode.

Finally he said, "You better not slack off Teacher's Pet cause I'm not doing all the work!"

"I wouldn't dream of it! I may not be the best student in class but that doesn't mean I'll do a crappy job. Especially when someone else's grade is going to be affected."

"Good!" He yelled. Wait, no smartass comment? No huge explosion?

"Good!" I echoed. I decided right then and there that I needed to not be not act so scared of Bakugou. Sure he had a short fuse but, if I had to work with him outside of school for two weeks, I might as well relax. I steadied myself and said confidently, "So what theme do you want to do this paper on. I was thinking our theme could be how love and fate play throughout the story. Do you have any ideas?"

"Have you read this story before?" He asked with a grating tone.

"More or less…" I smiled sheepishly. I had read _Romeo and Juliet_ in my world, so it wasn't entirely a lie. "It's been awhile but, I know the general ideas."

"Ehh, that topic sounds fine with me." He then leaned back in his chair in a lazy manner and glowered.

"Alright. So when and where do you want to first meet up for the paper. I'm pretty much free whenever." I shrugged my shoulders and tried to smiled.

"We can meet after school tomorrow in the study hall, extra! I'd like to get this paper finished as soon as possible. I have the Sports Festival to prepare for." He answered. His tone was gruff as usual. I noticed that Bakugou always had a rough tone and manner about him even when he wasn't mad. Either that or he was always mad...

"Sounds good to me. S-should we exchange numbers in case we need to meet up another time?" I nervously asked.

"Why would I want _your_ number?" He hissed.

"Well damn, am I that gross?" I hissed back. "It's just for the project you turd!"

"Fine, fine." He grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket. "Just don't text me dumb shit!"

"Just for that I'm gonna send you annoying pictures." I said with a cheeky smile.

He quickly leaned forward in his chair. I could almost see a vein popping out of his forehead. "Not if you want me to kick your ass Teacher's Pet!"

"Calm down, its it's just a joke, dude." I put my good hand up defensively.

"I am calm!" Bakugou yelled. His face red with anger.

I gave him a skeptical look, "Yeah ...just give me your damn number Bakugou."

I could tell this group project would be like pulling teeth. Damn….

* * *

"So I see the first meeting with Bakugou went smoothly. He didn't explode...much." Jiro said during lunch. She happen to see me walking with Todoroki to lunch and Momo and her decided to sit with us. I didn't mind. I like Jiro and Momo a lot. They were pretty chill.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself." I rubbed my hands down my face. "We have to meet up after school tomorrow though. Well see how long we can go without blowing up the school."

Momo and Jiro nodded in agreement. Todoroki just ate in silence and like we weren't even there. I noticed he seemed really tense today. I couldn't put my finger on it but, since the villain attack on our class at the rescue center he seemed more wound up. I tried not to think too much about it though. I didn't want to be nosy… as much as I truly wanted to be.

The rest of lunch was relaxing. Juri, Momo and I talked about odds and ends. Things from hobbies, to what we liked to eat.

"What do you like to do for fun Eva, any hobbies?" Momo asked.

That made me think. I know what my hobbies were when I lived in my world but when I came here it's like my interests went out the window. This made me sad. It was like I was becoming a totally different person here. I decided to answer honestly.

"Well, lately I haven't done much other than school stuff, but I like music." I picked at my food as I talked. "I used to play piano. I also did choir but I don't have any instruments anymore so…"

"Oh wow, you play?!" Jiro asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I've won a few competitions and stuff. I mostly played classical though." I answered with a shrug.

"I play a lot of instruments. I really like bass though." Jiro said with a smile. "You know...the music club has a grand piano that stays in the room. People are free to play whenever."

I felt my heart bound at that idea. Maybe I could play again! It would be nice to have something from my old life again. Sure I couldn't tell anyone too much about my old life. But, I could still play the piano, right?

"I'll have to remember that!" I said happily. Maybe I could go after class. Aizawa had to stay later today to do some paperwork anyway.

* * *

Finding the music club room was harder than I thought. I had to ask directions twice. Turns out they keep the music and art department down in the basement area. Fortunately, the music room was empty when I got there and the door was unlocked. Jiro said that they left the studios open for students to work on art and music I'd they needed too.

I opened the music room door and it squeaked, echoing throughout the room. Inside the room it was mostly empty besides some fold out chairs that were leaned against the back wall along with some music sheet stands. Finally I saw what I was looking for. Toward the upper right side of the room was a large, dusty, black grand piano. The piano seat did not match and was a plain, rickety wooden bench. I set my bag down on the floor beside it.

I opened the lid and stared down at the ivory and ebony colored keys. The piano looked well used. Some keys looked more grubby then others. There were also a few cigarette burns on some of them. I felt bad for the poor things. Sitting down, the chair creaked loudly and swayed lightly.

 _I hope I don't break this thing!_ I thought looking down at the bench I was sitting on.

I then turned my attention to the piano keys in front of me. Flexing my fingers, I then placed them on the gleaming, cold keys. I then played a C chord to see how it sounded. The piano gave out a pleasant soft tone that hummed through the room. The sound made me smile. I decided to play some scales to get my fingers warmed up. I was happy that despite the pianos worn out appearance, the instrument sounded beautifully. After a few minutes of that, I decided to play something simple to help dust the cobwebs off my skills. Surprisingly I played Bach's "Prelude to the Well Tempered Clavichord" with ease. I was impressed I still remembered it. Having not touch a piano in over a year, I thought I'd mess up a few times. I felt triumphant and my heart swelled with pride.

Feeling brave I played "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera next. My fingers smoothly danced over the piano and the sound was full and yet feather like. The rich sound filled the room and my ears. My heart leaped with excitement. I felt all the tension in my body leave as I tapped on the keys. This was exactly what I needed. I didn't realize how much I missed playing.

Soon my phone buzzed in my bag causing me to jump and the music to abruptly stop with a unpleasant clang. I looked quickly in my bag and saw it was Aizawa saying he was finished.

'I'll be right there', I texted. I then tossed my phone in my bag and swiftly left the room. I made it to Aizawa quicker then I thought. It may have had to do with the fact I was practically skipping through the building.

"You look chipper." He eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm just happy, that's all." I smiled sweetly. I didn't want to share my secret just yet. I didn't quite understand why. Maybe it was because it was something I could have all to myself. I'd tell him eventually, just not yet.

"Well let's head home." He said.

* * *

A/N: So Eva can play the piano! Mostly just classical stuff but, she's crazy good in my head. She doesn't sing much when she plays however. I wanted to giver her a hobby...something to help her relieve stress. What do you do to help with stress? I write and draw. I'm a waaaaaaaaayyyy much better artist then a writer. Like a million times better. Also look up those songs she played, that way you can get a feel for it.

Also she's paired with Lord Explosion Murder! It's gonna be great guys!I'm so excited for the next chapter! Things are really gonna start kicking off!

Guys I'm also working on other fanfiction...I have a skyrim one I'm writing. I'm also gonna write a Fallout 3. Man, I love those games. Fallout 3 is my favorite!

I've never broken an arm or a bone in my body, so I had to do research on what would happen. They say if you shatter your forearm that it takes 12 weeks to heal! Damn son!

I also have a tumblr. It's under the name sun-chased. I mostly post stuff about writing and re-blog things that I'm into at the moments.

I've also been bugging the crap out of my husband about this story lol. He just laughs at me but he really likes what I've got. I bounce idea off him a lot. We are currently watching season 3 of BNHA together. I've read the manga and he hasn't so I know whats coming up next hehheeeeeee

Thank you for all the reviews and follows and faves! It means the world to me! I'll update next Monday!


	4. Chapter 4

Never Say Die

Chapter 4: I can do it kid!

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the late update! I got lazy._

Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. I stink at proofreading ...and writing lol

read...review...

also more author's notes at the end

* * *

 _I stood in front of an old warehouse. Inside my chest I felt waves of emotions: fear, anticipation, curiosity._

 _What was inside?_

 _I knew it was something important, and I knew I needed to see it. I was scared though. Somehow I knew what was inside would change me. Change everything. An eerie wind blew causing me to shudder. Wrapping my arms around myself, I slowly started making my way toward the abandoned, rusty warehouse._

 _I finally reached the door and slowly pushed it open. Its creaking echoed throughout the building. It was dark and smelled musty inside. The atmosphere was heavy and it felt like I couldn't breathe. It was like hands were on my throat, squeezing. Something in me started panicking. A small voiced begged me to turn around. My body did the opposite however. It was like I was on autopilot. My body knew its destination._

 _I stepped inside and, the door swung shut with loud bang. The sound rang out harshly in the darkness. Suddenly, in the middle of the warehouse, an old square television flickered on, and the sound of voices began bouncing around the room. Then another television turned on and another and another. Soon in front me stood about twelve different televisions all set up haphazardly in front of a small couch. Someone was sitting there too. I couldn't see who it was. All I could hear was the different things happening on the TVs. They all played something different. Sounds of conversations, loud booms and screaming danced around my ears and echoed in the warehouse._

 _I found myself walking again. Who was that and, what were they watching? I felt like I was being pulled like a magnet. As I got closer to the televisions in the middle of the large room, I began to make out some of what the voices were say saying._

" _I see. The instant my leg broke. Before I could even feel pain. She reverted it for me. It's such a kind and gentle quirk." Said a familiar voice._

 _Another voice announced, "Young man... you too can become a hero!"_

"The 'Symbol of Peace' who always rescues innocents with a smile, must never succumb to the forces of evil."

" _Stop it please! He's only five years old…" A woman cried._

 _I then stood behind the couch. I couldn't take my eyes away from the televisions! All of them played something different like I had originally guessed. They were familiar things however. It was different scenes from the manga and anime! I was watching them like memories reels._

 _I could feel my heart beating so fast in my chest. The sound echoed in my ears. I saw Todoroki being kicked around as child. I saw All Might's battle with All for One. I even saw Iida's brother in the hospital._

 _I finally looked down at the person on the couch. They looked familiar but, I couldn't quite place them. I began to circle around the old couch, and once I got the the front I froze. I felt my heart stop and blood ran cold._

 _It was me! My face looked emotionless and unreadable. My other self's eyes never left the televisions in front of her. I looked like a hollow, haunted version of myself. Suddenly her eyes shot to mine and locked._

 _With a eerie voice that sounded just like mine, she said, "This is what you wanted to remember right?"_

* * *

My then eyes shot open. Quickly, I sat up and let out a shaggy breath, looking around the room.

"It was a dream." I whispered as my heart hammered in my chest. I then wiped my forehead with my good hand and took a deep breath. God I hated nightmares! They were always so vivid and crazy.

Looking at the clock, it say it was 4:32 in the morning. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep after dreaming that crazy dream. I decided to go ahead and take a shower for the day. I could do some makeup work before school today as well. Quietly, I left my room and padded down the hall to the bathroom.

I showered carefully so I wouldn't get my cast wet. Hopefully a hot shower would chase away the negative vibes I was having from that insane dream! The worst part of the dream was seeing my gross looking, other self staring back at me. It was like something from a horror movie. The television were an interesting twist though.

Wait… instantly I realized, I remembered everything. I remembered Todoroki confronting Deku. I remembered the Hero Killler, Stain. I also remembered Bakugou getting kidnapped and All Might's fight with All for One.

I briskly finished showering and dried off. As I did my thought dwelled on what it meant to remember everything. I could change things! I know I tried to change what happened to Aizawa. I only brought on minor changes to that fight but, what if next time I change everything. What it I messed up the chain of events that helped Deku become the hero he was meant to be.

However, the thought of All Might giving everything he had to fight All for One broke my heart. I didn't want that happen. I wanted All Might to be able to keep fighting. I knew what would happen when he retired! At the same time I knew he would have to retire soon no matter what. He was getting too weak.

 _What should I do?!_ I thought.

If I don't say anything bad things will happen but, if I do I could ruin the way things were supposed to be. I needed to talk to Aizawa.

But then I realized I couldn't. He didn't know about Deku and All Might's secret. I didn't feel like I was supposed to share that.

It was official. I needed to talk to All Might.

* * *

Lunch couldn't have came faster. That was the only time I'd be able to talk to All Might. I had to skip out on eating with my classmates. I only hoped All Might would have time to talk with me. I came to the door of the teachers lounge and lightly knocked. The door opened and Midnight, the eighteen plus pro hero, answered.

"Ah, you're the that girl Eva!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Yep, that's me." I said with a smile. Dang! How many teachers knew of me? Oh well, that wasn't important.

"Is All Might here. I have something I'd like to talk to him about." I could feel my palms sweat. I fiddled with the hem of my skirt as I waited for Midnight to answer.

She eyed me curiously and finally replied, "He is. He currently resting but-."

"Midnight, I don't mind speaking to a student." A voice boomed from inside the lounge. I heard the shuffle of feet and soon All Might peaked out. Midnight stepped out of the way to give the giant man some room. Then in a genuine tone, he asked, "How can I help you, young Eva?"

"Uhm...I w-was wondering if I could talk to you about something. It's kinda important." I said in a quiet voice. I felt my face turn red from embarrassment. I don't know why I was so flustered. I wasn't normally this shy, but I guess a hero such as All Might had that effect on people. Even when I read the manga in my world, I had a sense of awe when I read about him. That feeling intensified seeing him person.

All Might rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sure, would you like to come inside?"

"Actually...I need to talk to you, in private." I could feel my face getting hotter by the second. "I'm sorry I won't take long.

"Oh, uh...sure." All Might then turned to Midnight and shrugged. Midnight raised a brow but said nothing and turned, going back into the teacher's lounge. All Might stepped out and shut the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you." I took a deep breath. I needed my courage now more than anything. Finally I said, "It has to do with your secret.

All Might blink for a second then laughed, "W-what secret?"

I stood up straighter trying to look at the giant man in the eye the best I could. With determination I said, "I know about everything."

Shadows fell over his face as he looked down. He then said, looking at me in the eye, "Let's talk some place else."

I nodded and swiftly we walked down the hall. I let All Might led the way. We finally came to door. He opened it and motioned me to go inside. I stepped in the room and looked around. It looked like a conference room. It had a long table of sorts along with rolling office chairs. At the head of the room was a podium of sorts.

All Might shut the door and I turned to him.

"How much do you know?" He asked cautiously.

"Everything." I breathed. "I know about Midoriya and how you chose him to be your successor. I also know that that's not your real form."

All Might nodded slowly and then in an an instant he shrunk to be the rail thin man he really was. Now I had never seen him in this form yet. I could see why he tried to hide it from the world. He looked so frail and sickly my heart instantly broke. However his eyes still burned with an emotion I couldn't name.

"No point in staying in that form. I have class today and it takes a lot of energy to hold it." He said in a gravelly voice.

"I understand." I said softly. "How much do you know about me?"

"Not much. Only that you hopped dimensions...so they say. I didn't know that was even a thing that could be done but…" He trailed off in thought.

"Yes, I'm from a different world. A world were quirks don't exist." I said.

"If you're world has no quirks, how did you acquire yours?"

"I…" I paused because had no answer. Slowly I said "I ...don't know. However that's not the point. We don't have much time till class starts. And I have a lot to tell you."

All Might nodded for for me to continue. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall.

"Not only do we not have quirks but we also have a manga or a comic...about your world." I said quickly. "I know about a lot of things."

"Wait...so in your world we are a comic? That sounds really far fetched."

"I know! I promise it's not." I took a breath and continued. "I read a lot of things in this comic. I read about how you met Midoriya and how you chose him. When I came to this world I couldn't remember it all. Just bits and pieces. However last night, it came back to me. All of it. I knew of the attack at the rescue center too. I also know about future attacks."

"If you knew about the last attack, why didn't you stop it?" He asked point blank.

"Well I didn't remember till last minute but, trust me I remember everything now and I'll be honest, I don't know what to do!" I said in a panicked tone.

"Why are you telling me kid? And what do you mean you don't know what to do? You could stop it from happening right?"

"Because what if me telling you and stopping what happens ruins things!"

"Why would it ruin things?" He stood up straighter as he asked me this.

"What if Midoriya doesn't become the hero he's supposed to be?!"

"What does young Midoriya have to do with this?" He said defensively.

I sighed. Man, this was gonna be harder to explain then I thought. "Every comic has a protagonist. In your comic, Midoriya…"

"...is that protagonist." All Might finished softly, as if he finally understood.

"Yes! What if me butting in, a person who is not in the story, messes things up. Things happen for a reason. Events shape people's lives and without certain things happening in our lives we can't be what life intended for us to be! Sadly, the manga wasn't finished when I jumped to this world, so I don't know the very end. However I know enough."

All Might sighed deeply. "I get it kid."

"But that's easier said than done! I'm in this world now. I have friends here and people that are close to me. I don't want them to go through these things. Cause All Might it's about to get really tough and difficult out in the world. I also know you don't have much time. You're soon not going to be able to be The Symbol of Peace anymore. Even if I stopped fate from happening, in the end you still will have to retire and step down."

"You've really thought this through kid. You're smarter than you look." All Might huffed with a smile. His eyes looked sad however.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said dryly.

"You're right kid. I don't have much time. You hit that nail on the head. That's for sure." He rubbed the back of his neck. All Might suddenly looked extremely exhausted and drained. As if the weight of the world came crashing down on him. "Look, Eva what's gonna happen that's got you so worried? I know you don't know the end, but maybe give me some light in the dark."

Sadly I said, "All for One is working with the League of Villains. They plan to kidnap Bakugou. In the end you have to fight All for One. When you do, you will have lost the rest of your spark. You almost die, and you will have to retire. The world will see you as you really are. All for One will be captured however."

All Might grabbed a chair and sat down. There was a few seconds of thick silence between us. I hung my head feeling helpless.

Finally All Might ask, "Midoriya will be a great hero won't he?"

"With your help, he will be." I whispered.

He looked up at with me with the saddest eyes. What he said next shook me to my core. "Listen kid, you're brave. I can't imagine knowing what you know. I know you care because you're telling me. It's a lot for a sixteen year old to handle. I respect you."

I was shocked. All Might respected me! I was a nobody. I wasn't strong or brave. I didn't know what to do and I was hoping he'd give me answers!

"The world will start to question hero society…" I added.

"Kid...don't tell anyone. I know this is a lot to ask you, but I need you to be strong and don't tell a soul. Yes, we could stop it from happening, but we may not be able to capture All of One and put him behind bars. It maybe our only chance. Let fate take its course."

"Are you sure? I respect you All Might. You deserve better!"

All Might suddenly changed into his giant form. Smoke billowed around him. "Kid...I'm fine. I can do it, with a smile."

The bell then rang for lunch to be over. It was so loud that it made me jump. All Might stood from his chair and opened the door.

"If I feel we need to go a different route, I'll find you." Was all All Might said as I stepped out of the room. "Thanks Eva, I mean it."

I nodded and walked out of the room. I turned down the hall to head to class. However when I looked up I saw Bakugou staring at me from down the hall. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. He knew something was up.

Damn it...things were about to get crazy.

* * *

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! It's amazing!

I've been feeling pretty down about my writing. I want to be so much better but I'll only get better with practice. This is my first story that I've really been trying. I hardly wrote before.

You thank the movie _Infinity Wars_ for sparking my muse again for this story. Man, that movie was a roller coaster of emotions.

PLEASE REVIEW! I thrive off of it.

Next update is next Monday...the 4th of June.


End file.
